femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Abbott (Vice Principals)
Jen Abbott, is a psychotic Spanish teacher at North Jackson High School and the hidden main villain in the HBO TV series Vice Principals. She was portrayed by actress Edi Patterson. Biography Season 1 Abbott taught at North Jackson High and had a crush on her co-worker Bill Hayden, only for her dream of being with him to be crushed when he slept with co-worker Amanda Snodgrass. She then turned her attention to divorced Vice Principal Neal Gamby, Who along With Vice Principal Lee Russell where trying to get the head job, only for a previous one Dr. Belinda Brown to take over. During this time Gamby and Snodgrass began dating, only for them to break up when he finds out about her and Hayden. Soon Gamby and Russell become co-principals after they blackmail Brown into resigning after filming her drunk. When Gamby sees his and Russell's cars on fire, He confronts the arsonist, who then shoots him. Season 2 After Gamby recovers, he again becomes VP at North Jackson high, but this time alongside Russell's new Vice-Principal Nash. He also tries to find out who shot him. During this time Russell fires a lot of the staff who talk badly about him including Hayden, while Snodgrass is dating author Brian Biehn, who's also helping her get her first book published. Because of this, Gamby ends up dating Abbot, who believes she and Gamby are soul mates. When Russell and his wife seperate, Abbott doesn't show any pity. To add insult to injury, she and the other teachers except Snodgrass are trying to get Russell fired by not teaching an important test. When Gamby discovers this, He, Russell, Snodgrass and Russell's new Vice-Principal Nash correct the tests allowing him to keep his job. Before spring break, Abbott tells Gamby she's pregnant, only to reveal she's joking. Gamby Then realizes she's crazy. Gamby invites Russell to go with him, his daughter Janelle and her friends on spring break. Abbott goes to his Ex-wife's new husband's house and tries to invite herself, only for her to lose it when Russell shows up and Gamby tells her she's not coming. During break, Janelle and her friends are arrested after one of them becomes a bad influence on her and encourages her to shoplift. While baling them out, Abbott shows up at the vacation home and plants her mask in Russell's car in an attempt to frame him. When they arrive Gamby tells Abbott that it's over and that she'll find someone who'll treat her right. During this time, Snodgrass and Biehn are at a writer's retreat and he reveals that he thinks her book is awful and he only agreed to get it published so she could sleep with him. After standing up for her book at a podium, Snodgrass gets ridiculed by Biehn and the other writers. After getting positive feedback from Gamby and realizing Biehn is scum she ends her relationship with him. When Gamby finds the mask, he turns against Russell and with the other teachers including Snodgrass and the trouble making students blackmail him into resigning at prom. At the event Gamby and Snodgrass slow dance, while Abbott watches and grows more psychotic. On Graduation day with Gamby as acting Principal, Russell trys to figure out who shot Gamby and who planted the mask in his car. When he remembers seeing Abbott at his car at the vacation home, he realizes she is Gamby's shooter and planted the mask to turn Gamby against him. A few hours before graduation, Abbott shows up at Gamby's hideout wearing a wedding dress. Annoyed but sympathetic, he tells her he doesn't want to marry her and apologizes for messing with her head. Abbott takes this rather calmly and goes inside to use the Bathroom. Soon Russell shows up and Gamby furiously orders him to leave. Russell says that he never shot Gamby and upon seeing Abbott, says that she did. Abbott smiles in a sinister manner as Russell explains to Gamby what she did, only for her to take a gun out and shoot him dead. Frightened for his life Gamby agrees to commit suicide with her. He leads her into the woods in order to lure her into a booby trap. Unfortunately, she's only a few feet away as he springs it. Abbott grows enraged and attempts to shoot Gamby, only to run out of bullets. While running from the gunfire, Gamby falls into a spiked hole he prepared as another trap and Abbott says she's going to kill Snodgrass. After she leaves, Russell is revealed to be alive as his eyes open up as the bullet only grazed him. After arguing and reaffirming their friendship, Gamby tells Russell where he left a rope to get him out. After Gamby gets out, the two head to the School to stop Abbott. Upon arriving, Abbott dislodges a parking sign then heads in to Kill Snodgrass, but then picks up the sign to do it faster. Unfortunately for Abbott, Snodgrass is able to hold her own and knocks the psycho Spanish teacher out with the sign. When Gamby and Russell arrive, they see Abbott's car and Russell suggests they should make it so she can't use it to get away. Gamby, who's driving Russell's car rams Abbott's. Russell meant that they should slash Abbott's tires, but then points out that totaling her car was a good idea. When the other staff see Snodgrass with a bloody nose and wet hair (having been in the bathroom when Abbott attacked her and given her a swirly) they become concerned. Gamby and Russell arrive and Gamby tells her that Russell is innocent and that Abbott was the shooter, with Snodgrass revealing that Abbott tried to kill her. Before they can call the police, Abbott, having regained consciousness walks up to a Tiger cage (the school's mascot is a Tiger and Prior to his blackmail Russell thought it would be a good idea for the graduates to do photo-ops with one that he ordered for the occasion) and prepares to commit suicide by having the Tiger eat her alive. However, the Tiger just runs past Abbott and kills its abusive trainer instead. Snodgrass locks Abbott in the Tiger's cage while Gamby and Russell then place the cafeteria in lockdown to keep the students and staff safe. While Gamby and Russell begin to evacuate the school via the side doors where the Tiger can't get them, Abbott finds a mop near the outside of the cage and uses it to pull the fire alarm, allowing the Tiger to escape. When the school is safely evacuated, animal control arrives to take care of the Tiger while paramedics arrive to take Russell to the hospital, after an attempt to calm the Tiger down results in him almost loosing his right arm. The police also arrive and after being informed of the situation arrest Abbott. Gallery Screenshot_7022.png screenshot_7021.png screenshot_7024.png screenshot_7023.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sex Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wedding Dress Category:Fate: Arrested